


First Everything

by manglekin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Autism Spectrum, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Choking, F/M, Femdom, First Kiss, First Time, HJDGJKSHDN IDK WHAT ELSE! HELP!, Hotel Sex, IF THERES ANY ERRORS OR WHATNOT OH WELL ITS TOO LONG TO GO BACK AND EDIT THX, Implied/Referenced Cheating, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Male Character, LGBTQ Themes, Learning Disabilities, Light Masochism, Loss of Virginity, Male-Female Friendship, Medical, Miscommunication, Not rly tho, Open Relationships, Opposites Attract, Overstimulation, Piss, Piss Desperation, Prostitution, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Submission, THIS WAS IN FACT A ROLEPLAY!, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex, WHY R ALL THESE TAGS ABT PISS GOD DAMN ITS ONE SCENE, Watersports, bc everyones a slut for a, bc yknow she a thot!, but hey its spicy!, character on the, dubcon, fuck me up rodney honestly, like.. very mild dubcon, nerd, not rly tho considering hes a cunt, ofc thats a well used tag...., piss holding, there is SEX JUST TO BE CLEAR!!! THE GOOD OLD FUCKIN, what r ppl into???? hmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manglekin/pseuds/manglekin
Summary: Rodney Kapernick, a professional neurosurgeon is returning to his hotel after a business trip that went well. J Svardin has been given orders from his father to collect the neurosurgeon, and he obeys. He may or may not end up bringing his girlfriend along.THIS WAS WRITTEN IN RP FORMAT





	First Everything

Doctor Kapernick was sitting on a bench where he could very clearly see the sun starting to turn the horizon a faint pink. It was around 5:00 when he last check his watch, and he waited on his limousine back to his hotel. The business trip went as well as they always do, and he felt more superior; more powerful than ever. Being almost the highest in authority in a conference room made him almost feel like a god. 5:12. Only a few more minutes, he mused, and he would be preparing to get up and out. The only thing worth caring about was Mello upon arriving home pestering him more than he already did. Rodney was thankful to have his space from his annoying coworker. He hoped someone even bitchier than him was filling in so Mello would miss him being there. But soon enough he'd have to go back and have to endure whatever hell he missed; usually around 5-10 surgeries waiting in queue for him when he came back from a business trip. J silently stood in front of the van that was pulled over a few feet from the bench, holding a cigarette almost burnt down to a stub. His brothers had decided it was easier if just one of them left, leaving the element of surprise in tact for capturing the man their father wanted to meet with. It seemed a bit less threatening if just one person went to see him, rather than 4 large men standing in wait. The more he studied Rodney, the man his father wanted to see so desperately, the more confused he became. He was scrawny, and short, and, well, geeky. J could see an inhaler peeking out of his laptop bag and he kept checking his phone every few seconds to see the time, as though his ride would magically appear. It was actually a bit pitiful. Taking a deep breath, he slowly approached the bench, dropping the cigarette and sitting beside Rodney, trying to catch him offguard. 

“You got family coming for you or something?” Rodney did not like the insistent attitude; he would've said something colorful in return before looking up. His face instantly fell when he realized he was unarmed, there was a gun being pointed at him, and he had nothing to fight with. Surely not physically, as he had the strength of a middle schooler. He was fucked. A millionaire, a man worth so much in so many respects unarmed and being held at gunpoint. 

"I didn't- I- I had-" he stuttered, looking more pale than he had a few moments ago, staring straight at the handgun and nothing else. Rodney felt his hands trembling and clasped them together in his lap tightly for a moment, taking a hint and gripping his laptop in it's bag close to his side; if he was forced up he wouldn't leave anything of his here. Since it was his it was worth too much even if he might die. J watched Rodney clutch the laptop bag, before narrowing his eyes at the small, quaking man. 

“You don’t have to grip it so tight. I don’t want your fucking laptop. I’ll explain in the car. Now come on.” He said, gently grabbing Rodney’s forearm and walking towards the van. The handgun was pathetic, or at least in his eyes, and he was a bit shocked by the fear it was able to illicit from the smaller man on the bench. Though, he did like the smug impatient look falling from his face as he realized what was at stake. Not that J would’ve shot him, though. At most, if he ran, they’d find his new location and take him from there. But J was sure the situation was terrifying from Rodney’s point of view. He had the stature of a 7th grader, and they couldn’t even really be sure this was the right guy. His thoughts were interrupted by Luca leaning on the horn impatiently, signalling them to hurry the fuck up. Rodney allowed himself to be pulled; he was scared stiff for a moment and was quite easily yanked up; he only weighed about 90 pounds anyway. The car horn made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his heart pound a little faster. He loathed sudden loud noises. And he had a feeling he wasn't getting out of whatever the hell this was until they got something from him. He mused that they needed him for how incredibly smart he was, as he was shoved into a minivan with a ton of other, similarly looking men. They all had their own distinguishing features, but looked vaguely alike in a way he couldn't pinpoint. Rodney wanted to speak but his jaw was still clamped tight just as his arm clutching his bag was. He felt like he was back in Highschool; scared, defenseless, and surrounded by people that seemingly wanted him dead and could easily get rid of him, or at the very least, beat him unconscious. J clicked on the child safety locks as he settled into the front seat. His brothers closely inspected Rodney, but didn’t move a muscle. Their dad had told them to go easy on the intimidation, and they were already losing that battle. “So,” J began, cracking the knuckles on one hand, “you can call me J.” As the car began to drive down the solitary road, the other murmured brief introductions. “We’re not gonna hurt you, okay? As long as you’re cooperative. We don’t want your laptop, we don’t want your money, we don’t want your help, and we don’t want your life. Our dad wants to see you. Jacques Svardin. That’s all.” He turned up the radio nonchalantly as though he hadn’t just laid a possible death sentence down on the man in the back, sitting amongst his brothers.  
“*you sure this is the right guy?” Nicolas called, in french, from his position across from Rodney. He didn’t seem like someone their father would be interested in. He didn’t seem like someone anyone would be interested.  
“*Yeah, I’m sure. He matches the pictures.” J called back. Rodney shifted uncomfortably, placing he laptop bag at his feet. He liked feeling important, and wanted, and smart enough to be sought after and yet here he was utterly disgusted and terrified. Who in their right mind would kidnap some random nerd off the side of the road if they themselves didn't need him? 

"You know, you didn't have to be such a cunt. You could've told me I was needed instead of pulling a fucking gun on me." And he finally speaks! Quite bitterly at that. "I understand how valuable and amazing I am but you can go fuck yourself." 

“Yknow, if I was in your size 6 women’s shoes right now, I wouldn’t be picking a fight.” Luca spat without looking up from his phone.

“Leave him be, Luca. So, you’re telling me that if I had just said ‘hey, fucker, you’ve got a date with a warlord! Get in my van!’ You would’ve come? Cause if so, I don’t think you’re as smart as everyone keeps saying you are.” The van pulled over uneasily on the cracked pavement and gravel on the side of the road. J unbuckled his seatbelt and turned back to look at Rodney. Several other cars shot past, probably presuming a parental ‘I will turn this goddamn car around!’ Situation. And to be quite honest, that’s essentially what is was. “And don’t call me a cunt. Cause I could’ve been a whole lot fucking worse to you.” He retorted, before pulling the car back onto the road. Rodney's face turned slightly pink, considering the attack on his clothes that he spent so much money on. He didn't appreciate it. 

"You should learn how to be more polite and enticing. You just pulled out a gun. Not the best manners but I can see that's not your strong suit is it?" (God, who the fuck would want this ugly nerd with an annoying voice who never shuts up???) he checked his watch. 5:37. If only someone he knew would realize he was gone. It sucks to be in another continent. "Anyway, might I ask why you decided to take along your whole gang? Your story about me being needed sounds more like me dying tonight by the looks of everyone here." J was getting more fed up by the second. Did he ever shut up? He wouldn’t mind the non stop talking so much if he wasn’t so...... whiny. And bitchy. And princess like.

“They’re just along for the ride, essentially. And polite and enticing? What the fuck are you talking about? Am I trying to ask you out on a fucking date? I’ve got a girlfriend, thanks.”

“And you’re not gonna die. Cause then we’d die.” Adrien muttered from the back seat. Their work was essentially free labor for the dad, and despite this, he was incredibly particular on how things went down. “And if you wanna talk about being a cunt, you just judged all of us based on a disability that effects our physical attributes.” Rodney was mad, and confused, and scared, and he hoped the drive wouldn't be long because he still had a flight to catch in the morning. He doubted he'd get to and began mentally preparing what he should do. 

"I don't expect you to understand, yknow. Considering you've never met me you don't know how I'm to be treated. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, considering how you need me and all. I wouldn't want to be difficult." He crossed his legs and fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt for the stress. "And," without even turning around he responded, "don't try to tell me about disabilities. Don't make yourself feel special." Rodney sometimes said things he didn't normally think of saying when under stress or the influence of anger. He certainty didn't go up to strangers and tell them he was disabled, though. Adrien put in earbuds to drown out anything and everything Rodney was saying. Every sentence just seemed to boil down to “I’m privileged, respect me.” J laughed a little, watching Rodney from the rear view mirror. He didn’t figure Rodney would get this comfortable this fast, or comfortable at all. And he didn’t like it.

“Here’s the thing. I don’t give a shit about how you’re ‘to be treated.’ And even if I had a handbook on your bullshit etiquette rules, I wouldn’t care. You’re lucky we’re even letting you talk right now.” J glanced down at the GPS, checking the estimated time of arrival. An hour and a half. He let out a frustrated groan and rolled down one of the windows part way. “And don’t think you can talk to me, to any of us, like that.” 

"It was your choice to-" he paused, "/abduct/ me, and you should've been prepared for me to fight back. Now that you have the privilege to /only/ hear me bitching id be thankful." Rodney has always been an entitled asshole with a god complex; like nothing he says or does will even cause any harm to him. He, internally, was freaking the hell out. Fear translated into anger, though, just like sadness or anxiety would. "I can say whatever I want. Like you said, if I die, you fucking die. Your choice to take me." It was hard to piss off J. He was a stoner, usually a pacifist, and at peace with just about everything in his life. He even went to therapy. But the little shit sitting in the back of this minivan was pissing him off. And bad. 

“Get this through your THICK FUCKING SKULL. /WE/ do not want you. /OUR DAD/ wants you.” He could tell that part of Rodney’s anger was to mask his other emotions, but fuck if it wasn’t annoying. Rodney reminded him of some of the best teenage advice he ever got: one of these days, you’re gonna say the wrong shit to the wrong person. And you’re gonna get your ass beat. He quit messing with the bottom of his shirt and crossed his legs the other way 

"I know. So you'll just have to put up with me, then? Or would you rather me be nice to the man who fucking kidnapped me?" Rodney was quite uncomfortable in the environment. So many people with their attention on him, and it wasn't good attention. It was judgmental and hostile and it started to make him feel, sort of, smaller than he already was. The fear dulled the fire that burned in his stomach, as he finished his tirade. Now all that was left was his mind running in circles for plans, ways to possibly escape, and other things like Mello, the agency- all that stuff that used to stress him out. He wished for it back. 

“I guess so.” J spat from the front seat. He readjusted the rear view mirror so he couldn’t see Rodney. He needed to calm down for a bit. Rodney seemed a bit... uncomfortable, but in a homesick way, almost. J almost felt bad for him.

“Maybe we bring Beth with us on the way to drop him off? She could keep him occupied. And she’s less threatening.” Luca suggested cautiously. J tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. It wasn’t the greatest idea, but it kept Rodney out of his hair.

“Maybe.”

"I don't really want to be pitied. I'm fine." He stated more calmly, "I don't, I don't need- need to be kept occupied. I'm fine. I think a lot. I can keep myself busy." Rodney tried to stop the ministrations he did when fidgeting with his hands, and though it helped him to stim just a little bit to relieve the stressful environment- everyone already hated him. Thought he was weird, and ugly, and a nuisance. He wanted to disappear just as always after having an outburst of anger. Rodney was lucky his ied wasn't triggered or he'd have made a fool of himself. Well. More than he just did. 

“Nah, I think you’d like her. She can come with on the way to drop you back off.” J actually started to feel a bit of remorse after hearing a tinge of sadness in Rodney’s voice. Sure, he was fucking annoying, but this ordeal couldn’t be fun for him either.

“Just be careful what you say and do to her. And don’t get too comfortable.” Nicolas whispered to Rodney. The GPS has only another half an hour to go. J had been sticking to the backroads out of paranoia, and also in a desperate hope that the serenity would calm all of them down a bit. Which it hadn’t. He shrugged again, indifferent to the whole ordeal. Without anything to think about he became hypersensitive to himself, his body, how he was fidgeting and immediately stopping that, again. How his heart was still racing. How his mouth was dry and his throat hurt and god, his head ached. Rodney crossed his legs again. A bathroom break would be nice. But he didn't expect one. He didn't go during the meeting, of course, and when heading to his hotel room obviously would've already been done and packing up by now. He winced. Rodney wasn't the type to announce anything like that though.  
Eventually, they pulled into the long, winding driveway of their house. 

“Fucking finally.” Luca muttered, getting out. Once everyone had climbed out, J unlocked the unnecessarily large front doors and lead them into the house.

 

“J?” A small voice called from a room down the hall. There was a slight creaking, and the quick pattern of running foot steps before a small girl ran out and jumped onto J, clinging.

“That’s who you’re gonna be sitting with.” Nicolas remarked, pointing. “Guess we should probably find dad.” She was pretty, but not at all classy or traditionally conscious of the standards people at the agency held themselves to. She was pretty, yes, in a different way. That helped; especially how she seemed softer than the burly men that had hauled him off with them. Rodney stepped forward and outstretched his hand to her, trying to be polite like he greeted anyone new, 

"I heard about you. Nice to meet you." He forced himself to say, because he had a sneaking suspicion the one who had pulled a gun on him would not hesitate to pull the trigger if he even touched that girl the wrong way. He wasn't good at reading others' emotions but the way he acted towards him and towards the girl- that was obvious even to him. Beth unstuck herself from her boyfriend and studied the hand in front of her. She wasn’t used to shaking hands. Even at business events for with J’s dad, nobody really shook her hand, usually mistaking her for an escort. She reached out and awkwardly shook it. 

“Don’t believe a single thing they’ve said about me. Unless it’s good. Then it’s probably true.” She said, smiling. J looked at Rodney, then at his brothers before snaking an arm around Beth’s waist.

"All I heard is that you're nice, and he," motioning to J, "mentioned having a girlfriend at one point. I don't think they said much else about you, considering there isn't much to converse about when you get picked up off the side of the road and forced into a minivan. Do you have a restroom?" He stretched and said most of it towards Beth but looked up at J to try and read his face. Nothing he could clearly make out. At least he wasn't being yelled at or belittled anymore. "Anyway. You still didn't specify /why/ I'm wanted."

“He didn’t say why you were wanted.” J said, rubbing his temples. “And there won’t be time to go to the bathroom. My dad should be walking up the driveway right now.”  
Beth studied Rodney carefully. He seemed particularly scared of J, which was strange. He wasn’t even the most intimidating out of the whole bunch. Did Rodney even know they were dating? Was that why he seemed extra afraid of J? Before she could ask, Jacques walked in the door, slamming it behind him.

"Perfect." He groaned, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I definitely need this. I'm tired. Thanks a ton." Rodney had been out and place-to-place busy all day. It'd been less than ideal for his physical state but he was used to it. Only problem was being used to unwinding after that kind of work. He didn't have any time to do that now. The door slamming made him visibly jump, much to his embarrassment. The man who hardly fit under the doorframe absolutely scared the shit out of him. He didn't know if he could even talk.

“Here. Take him off my hands. I drove him all the way here and when you’re done I’ll drive him all the fucking way back, but I’d like my half an hour of peace.” J said, gently nudging Rodney towards Jacques. Jacques looked Rodney up and down, then over at his kids. All together they made a strange rag tag group, like you’d see in apocalyptic movies.

“Right, right. Kapernick. Well, uh, funny enough, I don’t need to see him anymore. So you can just take him back.” Jacques said, taking off his coat and heading towards his study.

“Wait— I just— you want me to just—“ J stuttered in frustration.

“Yes. Just take him home.” He looked at Rodney. “Sorry for the trouble, Mr. Kapernick.” Rodney couldn't find it in him to get as angry as he expected. He just looked worn out; tired. 

"Yeah. Any time." He nodded up to Jacques, dumbfounded and not quite processing the situation at hand. He mumbled something about being able to catch his flight tomorrow back to Africa. He massaged his temple, too timid and burnt out to ask if anyone had Tylenol. Then again, he wasn't even supposed to take over the counter medicine. So he hoped he might be able to relax enough to at least feel better than he did at this very moment. Rodney pushed up his glasses and outstretched his hand to the absolute giant in front of him. "Nice meeting you, at the very least." He liked the respect shown for him. At least one person in the room had common sense. Jacques shook Rodney’s hand carefully, as he was usually unaware of his own strength, and Rodney seemed particularly fragile. J silently, but very angrily lugged all of his shit back out to the car, getting in and slamming the door. Everyone else got back in, but this time, Beth was sitting beside Rodney. At the moment she was too busy cooing over J, trying to cheer him up a bit. The more Nicolas thought about it, the less confident he was in his plan to seat Rodney and Beth together. Rodney stared out the window, legs tightly crossed with one hand resting on the leg upon the other, holding them it in place and thinking about something. Mostly about how to schedule the time he had getting back to the hotel and packing and getting to bed at a reasonable time to catch his flight at 6:45. He leaned back in the chair and placed his left arm on the armrest. "That sure sucks huh? You had to put up with me for nothing." He pointed out, which he was sure J was mad about. Picking up some ugly nerd off he side of the road, having to endure his ugly voice that wouldn't shut up, and then being told there wasn't a use for him anymore.

“If I’m being honest, I’m more upset about the driving than the you. I can get you to shut up. And I can’t... not drive.” J said, attempting to be somewhat sympathetic. He started the car back down the long back road, pulling a cigarette out of its pack. In all honesty, he hated being his dads crony. He hated having to be the bad guy. He hated having to strike fear into people’s hearts, and he hated being away from Beth to hurt people.

“J. Baby. He’s got asthma.” Beth said, nodding in Rodney’s direction. J begrudgingly put the cigarette away, revving the engine a bit in frustration.

“Right. Sorry.”

"Yeah." He shrugged, staring out the window and becoming hyper aware of his situation now. He was stuck in a minivan with a bunch of men who had no reason not to beat him senseless and a girl who seemed like she'd be a crack addict aswell as having a very sweet personality that made you like her despite that. "I don't really care. I honestly hope I have an asthma attack and die right here right now." He stated sarcastically, not even daring to look in Beth's general direction. The kindness felt off, and foreign. He didn't like it. He'd rather she be blunt and rude and threaten him like everyone else.

“Okay, drama queen teen. Want one of my anti depressants?” J mused from the front seat.

“Beth’s probably got some Xanax on her.” Nicolas added. “Or coke, if that’s more your style.” Beth turned around and punched Nicolas in the arm. She could tell Rodney didn’t really like her despite her best efforts to be nice, and it was a bit upsetting. She hadn’t even given him a reason not to like her yet, and here he was. Giving her the cold shoulder and general disscontempt.

"Sorry, I can't. Doctor's orders." He said seriously, which happened to not at all fit in with the theme of the conversation at all. He wanted to go back to his hotel room and go to sleep. He twisted his fists in his lap. Like Rodney just became withdrawn from the situation after he realized it because he was too stressed out. "Beth." He started, unable to bring himself to look at her, "you didn't have to take the ride home. I don't know if they forced you into it but you don't have to be nice either." He ran his fingers through his hair. Stress wasn't good for a very small nerd who had enough of it with his daily work.

“Oh, it’s no big deal. And they can’t force me to do anything. They work for me.” She said, laughing a bit. J smiled slightly in the rear view. “But I like car rides. I’m kinda like a dog. And I’m not being forced to be nice to you. You’re not that bad. And instant niceness is a bit of a trained behavior for me. I work in—.... I work with a lot of customers. Face to face.” She quickly ended her sentence and bit her tongue. It’s not so much that she gave a shit what Rodney thought, so much as she hated when people judged her for her work. As far as Beth could tell, the boys had been over exaggerating Rodney’s annoyingness.

"Most girls are nicer than the men I meet. Though I'm glad you aren't as sick of today as I am, I mean, I'm the best at what I do and I need to work hard but- god. I'm tired." He squeezed his legs together slightly unnoticeably, "and I could go for sushi; my coworker and I would be ordering out right about now if I weren't in another continent. Yknow, there really isn't anything all that great about this part of the world. It's the same as where I live." When he started talking it took a while for him to stop. He sat straight up in his seat instead of staring out the window, finally looking over at Beth and then to J. He didn't speak to him. He didn't like that man's attitude.

“It’s good to know the entire world is a cesspool.” Beth said, noticing that Rodney was actually looking at her. She wondered if all the piercings were freaking him out. He hadn’t even seen her tattoos yet. J re-positioned his mirror to keep tabs on Rodney every time he interacted with Beth. Beth was.... sensitive. And Rodney, was not. “Hey,” Beth said, knocking Rodney’s shoulder. “wanna see something cool?”  
Beth somewhat reminded him of Gerald. The blonde hair mostly, and the nice words. Gerald was exceptionally delicate and kind to him even after the shit he had put him through. They were friends now and all was good- maybe he missed the two men he cared about so much that he was starting to project them onto strangers. 

"Sure," he shrugged, "knock yourself out." She didn't seem like the type to pull anything dangerous or disruptive so he, while zoned out, told her to have at it.  
Beth flailed around in her hoodie a bit before managing to pull it off. It was one of J’s, and therefore far too big on her. All she had on underneath was a tank top, showing her full sleeves. Really, she was happy with the attention she was getting from Rodney. On some minor level, not being at work all week had made her miss the approval and attention of nerdy guys, as much as she hated to admit it.

“Don’t say some ignorant shit.” J muttered under his breath. He fully expected Rodney to say something dumb about the tattoos, considering how he’d proven himself to be.  
He heard J, and he stopped himself. Rodney really, really didn't see he appeal in tattoos, and straight up hated them. But now... wasn't the best time to say that. 

"I don't see the purpose of them, but I'm glad you're happy with them," he raised his eyebrows expectantly, "why did you choose to get them?" He felt J's eyes darting from the road to him every few seconds and he started feeling the same way he had been earlier- relating back to Highschool. He couldn't talk to anyone, especially a girl. And when he did; her boyfriend would usually beat his ass. J rubbed the bridge of his nose. That could’ve gone worse, but it also could’ve gone much, much better. Beth, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

“Well, a few are just cause I liked them but a couple have meanings! The 31 is from one of my favourite songs, cause the guy asks for a 13 but they draw a 31. I got that one at a party. The black lines were stick n pokes that represented my best friends. The 8ball is kind of a reminder of what I went through, but I don’t wanna talk about it. And the flower on my shoulder connects to a really big tattoo that basically takes up my entire back. And my legs are /full/ of tattoos.” She said, grinning from ear to ear.  
He wasn't used to, also, pretty girls smiling at him. Rodney very visibly turned slightly pink in the face. Smooth. He loosened his tie and looked over more insistently, examining the tattoos on her arm that happened to not be meaningless ink and more telling a story than anything else. 

"Doesn't it.... it hurts, right? Getting a tattoo hurts." He was trying his best to keep his mind off of other things but also felt J's unspoken threat over him when he looked at Beth. Aswell as him being too terrified to ask how long was left, as time usually slows down when you want it to speed up. Just as a quick suggestion, he made a point that it would be ideal to stop at a restroom at some point.

“Uh huh! It’s a needle. It’s lots of needles. But you get used to it. And stick n pokes hurt less, but I was smashed when I got most of those. But I’d say pain-wise, it was a tie between the back piercing and piercing my nipples.” Beth said, looking off into the distance, thinking hard about her precious body modifications. J had stopped looking back as much, now that Rodney was showing some genuine interest instead of his usual disdain.

“I could use a pit stop too.” Adrien Chimed from the back seat. J nodded in response.

"Christ," Rodney shivered at the thought of willingly being picked by a needle several thousand times. He knew how it felt to have a needle in his arm all too well from recently getting blood work done. He didn't like it in the slightest and he felt so bad for her aswell as confusion. "Though, I don't- I- I don't think you should, should be talking about piercing your- um. That's somewhat indecent." The thought of getting anything pierced also was something he hated. And nipples? Absolutely not. No way he'd ever catch himself wondering even slightly- how would that feel? Because he knew they're ugly and probably hurt like hell. There were definitely a few things he could name he didn't like about Beth. But if someone is nice to him, he tries his best to be nice back.  
Beth snickered a bit. ‘Virgin. Total virgin.’ She thought, purely from the comment about her nipples being indecent. 

“Well, would you prefer I talk about my clit piercing?” She asked, cocking her head and looking at him.  
J looked at the highway signs on the sides of the street, trying to determine a good place to pull over. He needed a cigarette, and bad.  
Rodney automatically turned bright red; you could see it immediately on his face. He flushed. 

"Fuck. No. No, no, no thank you. Please- please keep that to yourself." Rodney anxiously pushed up his glasses, actually shocked as he was not expecting her to say /that/. He never thought he'd hear ANYONE say something like that. He had never seen a boob before in real life and he definitely didn't need a drug addict telling him about her clit piercing. God, he must've looked absolutely ridiculous when he first reacted. That just made him feel worse. More embarrassed. He didn't know what to excuse his outburst with.

“Sorry. Over stepping a boundary? I’ve got a habit of doing that...” Beth said, putting the hoodie back on. “Ive really got no sense of personal space anymore. Or normalcy.” She smiled. The van leaned and squealed a bit as J pulled over.

“If you’ve got shit to do, do it now.” He said, putting the car into park. Almost immediately, everyone crawled out of the car, Beth included. J lit a cigarette and his muscles relaxed a bit.  
Rodney was shoved outside, struggling to find his balance and tripping, grabbing ahold of Beth's shoulder and apologizing for it. He looked over to them and then back to her. 

"What are they- why- why did we stop here? What are we doing, exactly?" He seemed very strangely clueless, which would make sense given how high class he was, but it made him look like a complete idiot. Why waste time smoking on the side of the road and getting out of the car just to get back in again?  
Beth squatted, leaning against the car for balance. 

“To pee.” She explained, shimmying her shorts and panties down to her knees so she could pee.

“I wouldn’t make everyone got out of the car just so I could smoke. I’m not that awful.” J said, looking over at a visibly confused Rodney.  
Rodney was just starting to calm down, and yet now his face, especially his ears and nose were cherry-red. He shielded his eyes when she half undressed, stuttering, confused and appalled, 

"wait- you really- you expect me to--" He took a deep breath, "as a self respecting individual I could never just- go-" he motioned to the side of the road. "Oh my god." He mentally felt himself fall to his knees. Even imagining himself trying to do that- the eyes on him. He didn't want to. He felt so embarrassed, so uncomfortable already. Beth noticed how red he was getting, and didn’t understand the big deal. Here she was, carrying on a conversation with him while peeing. It was no big deal. 

“Well, if you’re not gonna go here you’ll have to hold for about another hour and a half.” Beth said, wiping with a napkin from the glove compartment before chucking it into the ditch in front of them. She pulled up her shorts, stretched, and looked at Rodney. “What’s the big deal, anyways? Piss kink? Penis envy?” He groaned and covered his face with one hand. 

"How do I say- I've never not used a bathroom stall in my life? I don't even use the fucking urinal because I don't want anyone looking. Jesus Christ." Rodney felt more comfortable saying that to her than any of the men who happened to be just fine with whipping out their dicks. "Why can't we just stop at a normal bathroom? Why??" He half begged half already knew the answer. His fingers were tangled I his hair, anxiously trying to find something to do with them. "I'm going to die. This is it."

“That’d take too much time. And it looks weird when we’re all together. Like a bad porno. If it makes you feel any better, none of them are gonna look. They’re too afraid of looking gay.” Beth said, fixing her waistband.

“She’s right. None of us really give a shit.” J added, climbing back into the car. “We’re not gonna watch you pee, or judge you for it. Nothing to worry about.”

“See? No big deal.” Beth said, before gesturing to the large area of land in front of them. “Pee.” He couldn't help looking incredibly uncomfortable and pained as he awkwardly fiddled with unbuckling his belt, which was about as far as he decided he'd go, staring at the ground and taking a deep breath.  
"I don't- I don't know." Rodney muttered, feeling increasingly embarrassed the more he stalled and even more exposed the further he went. "If I'm actually- if-" he stuttered, keeping one hand over his mouth, as he anxiously unzipped his work slacks. He did not want to do this, and now that everyone knew he had to go, he'd have to force himself to. Way to go, Rodney. Nice work getting yourself into a gang that does drugs and pisses on the side of the road and. Yeah. "If I'm honest I think I'd rather die at this point." Rodney had never ever even taken off his shirt in front of anyone. Now this. Was a bit of a leap Beth did her best to hide a smirk. Even she had gotten over her paralyzingly fear of peeing with people around after a few weeks. And she at least had a reason.  
“Would it make you feel more comfortable if I held it for you? Would you be able to go then?” She teased, leaning against the van waiting for them to finally be able to get this over with. She didn’t want to be standing out here forever, like waiting for a dog to do its business. He felt like such a nuisance, even if his behavior was completely justified. Her teasing made him want to curl up into a ball and die right there. That would be the only thing to save him from this humiliation, he guessed. Rodney stared down, wondering if he could stop being a pussy and whip it out already. God. That thought also made him want to disappear or die. Even thought Beth was only joking he kind of shrugged, responding with a soft, 

"I don't know. I guess so." Beth’s heart dropped. She had only been joking when she offered, but now it seemed like this would be the only way to actually get them back on the road. She pushed back her hair a bit, puffing out her cheeks. 

“Oh. Uh—... um. Okay. Okay, I guess. I was joking, but whatever’ll get us out of here?” She said, taking a deep breath. She slowly reached down and grabbed his penis, holding it loosely. She closed her eyes and turned away. “K. Go.” He felt his cheeks flare up with heat as soon as she touched him; not really sexual, more just. Enstranged and scared. He stood in place for a moment, taking a deep breath, covering his mouth, along with most of his face as he thankfully managed to actually start a stream. The fingers of his hands tensed around his wrist as he very slowly tried to calm down his hitching breaths from how badly he scared himself. This was better than being so terrified he couldn't go at all and would have to wait over and hour to return to his hotel. It took only around twenty seconds for him to fully relax and breathe out; keeping in mind his eyes were closed the entire time for him to focus. When he was done, he didn't really know what to do with himself. He stood there awkwardly for a second or two, stuttering out a soft 

"sorry. Fuck." As he forcefully removed her hand like she was going to burn herself, and tucked his dick back into his pants as quickly as he could. He had never felt more awkward in his entire life. And that was definitely an achievement. 

“S’okay.” Beth said, rubbing her hand on her thigh. “I didn’t turn away and stuff because of you I’m just... I’m really fucked up and I don’t want to go into detail but it’d be pretty awkward if my PTSD got triggered because you had to pee.” Beth said, laughing a lil. She climbed back into the car, neglecting the seat belt to curl up in her seat. She didn’t really feel awkward about the events that had unfolded. A little second hand embarrassed for Rodney, sure.

"I.. I don't care. I prefer it if you don't look. I mean. Strongly prefer it." Yeah, that's as for more than one reason. First of all, the reason he used stalls was so people weren't looking at him while he peed. Second of all. Um. A girl who's boyfriend probably has a fucking footlong dick doesn't wanna look at. What he has. And he'd probably just about die if she stared at it. "Sorry about the wait. No wait, actually, ill apologize from you all, to me, for making me do that. I hate all of you." He made his presence very clear when he got back into the car just to get his mind off of. Whatever the hell that was. J started the car back down the highway. 

“You’re welcome. UTI’s aren’t something to fuck with.” He said, adjusting the rear view mirror again.  
Beth looked over at Rodney. “That wasn’t special or anything. I’ve touched lots of dicks. Don’t develop a crush or anything.” She said, in a low voice, blushing just a bit. 

"Oh yeah, it's not like I work in a hospital or anything. I know." He said sarcastically, crossed his arms, whole body still slightly trembling in shame. Rodney looked J up and down, raised an eyebrow at Beth, then looked her from top to bottom and mouthed to her, "trust me. I wouldn't dream of it." He might think about it repeatedly but it was more just the curiosity factor. Because apparently this was normal to some people, and he. He was still a huge virgin though he wondered what a person's life was like when they weren't restricted to having no s/os or sexual partners. Luckily, as she confirmed, they're nothing but acquaintances. So he was safe in that regard. Again, he caught himself thinking about it and occasionally his face would flush with shame again. Humiliating. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She mouthed back, a bit offended. Usually she would’ve brushed it off, but the way he looked her over beforehand didn’t seem too friendly. She wondered how much of a virgin he really was. A big enough virgin to think about that moment the next time he jacks off? Probably. ‘He’d probably cum if he saw my tits. In a shirt.’ She thought to herself, with a twinge of curiosity. She wanted to ask him a thousand invasive questions at once, but decided to let him speak for himself.

"Not allowed. More ways than one." He shrugged, trying not to look at her. He didn't want her warlord boyfriend to actually kill him, for one. And the second was more of an "I'll ruin my reputation with my job if anyone knows I'm romantically into someone because of that one rule". Right now he didn't see anything sexual about that, but in the coming weeks he'd most likely think about it, a lot. ( So thanks, stoner girl he met like once. ) Rodney felt almost small, around her, like he wasn't allowing himself to act out like he usually would. He wasn't sure if that's what you'd call a crush but he wasn't sure why he did that.

“Wait.” Beth’s entire body was horrified. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing up, and her face was physically cringing. “No relationships? No sex? Do you even jack off?”  
She had been trying to hold off the questions out of politeness, but knowing what she knows now, it just wasn’t possible. He was an even bigger virgin than she previously thought. A real, live, adult virgin. An almost extinct species. Beth gripped the seat sides waiting for answers.

"No. No. And I never have, no. There's not a rule against it but I never have and I don't plan on it. That's disgusting." He concluded, folding his hands in his lap, internally sweating as she stared at him with such surprise. "Is that shocking?" Rodney stared down at his feet, eyes darting back and forth to Beth and back. He felt like he was obligated to answer these questions, and was okay with it because she was more curious than judgmental. Though she was probably judging really, really hard in her head. Beth did her best not to gawk. 

“I mean, personally, yeah but I’m a bit of a nympho and I have been since I was a teen but.... never? Like, never? You’ve never even like... jacked off without cumming? Never never?” Beth asked, her eyebrows drawing in, partially in concern. She had had sex twice. Just that morning. And here was this man saying he’d never even jacked off. J pretended like he couldn’t hear the conversation, secretly wondering if that was why Rodney was the way he was. Maybe he wouldn’t be so whiny and uptight if he just... got laid. That’d probably solve a few things. Rodney blushed, slightly annoyed by the way she made him sound like he was missing out. Such a loser. 

"I don't touch my dick for fun, Beth. I'm a neurosurgeon, I, I- I- I have things. That I need to do at any given moment, and if I'm not, I'm doing something else. Just not- not that. I don't even think of it, really, until you brought it up and god, now I am! And it's- it's gross." He felt the violent need to justify himself. All his words sounded unsure and he stuttered and stumbled over them, his embarrassment clearly showing through whatever anger there was. He wasn't threatening while bright pink and trying to make it clear he didn't plan on beating off ever in his life because he didn't know why people did it. "I mean, there's nothing really great about it? Nothing worth my time." Beth put up her hands and waved them a bit. 

“I’m not judging! It’s just.... I dunno. I’ve never met anyone like that. And I mean, dicks are pretty gross. Vaginas are more fun.” She said, spacing out a bit, glancing out the window. “So... you’re too busy for sex? Is that how it is? Like, you’re not allowed to cause you should be working? Or is it just not allowed in general. Cause I don’t think I could live like that.” She said, trying to imagine a world without sex. Yeah. No. That was probably the first time any had ever touched his dick. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Kinda special, but also kinda weirded out. She definitely would’ve looked at it if he hadn’t been peeing. She had a vague idea though, from what it felt like. 

"I don't think anyone's explained much of anything today, and I love to talk, because I love to be listened to, so I'll tell you." Ah yes. Rodney being his usual dumbass level of arrogance. "I'm a professional neurosurgeon at an agency with the most developed medical procedures and equipment in my dimension. Timeline. Whatever you call it. If you're one of the top assets to the company, they freeze you. Like a pawn. They freeze your aging so they can keep using you forever. And since they're the best at what they do, they need to stay focused. Any relationship, romantic or sexual or not, is a distraction. I've been working since I was 17, and I've never broken the rules. Make sense at all?" He raised an eyebrow and placed his elbow on his thigh, resting his cheek in his hand. "Or yknow. There's just a rule against it. That works too. And yeah I know most people don't actually follow it since it's not enforced but I have to uphold the rules for myself."  
Beth couldn’t help but laugh a bit. 

“That’s a little sad. I mean, good for you. You’re obviously amazing at what you do, and you’ll outlive me. But fuck man. That’s a bit sad. And we’re polar opposites. You’ve got a fancy job saving people that requires you to pretend you don’t have a dick, and my job is to dry hump people. And when I’m not doing that, I’m having sex with the person I’m in a relationship with. This is just..... wild.” In all honesty, it was probably going to take Beth a while to process all that. And as much as she loved J, the idea of toying with someone like Rodney sounded like /a lot/ of fun.

"Yeah. I know, I'm pretty amazing. A child genius and all that. Though, I mean, I have a dick. It just... doesn't really.. do anything. Glad you're having fun though. You don't have any rules, you can do whatever you want. I, on he other hand, prefer order over free will and wishes and desires. I'd get too mixed up in all of it. Glad you find it amusing though." Rodney smiled for the first time all day when he glanced over at her, very quickly returning to the same blank face he always wore that made him look perpetually bored and annoyed. Which was convenient because he was always pissed off about something. "Is there a reason you do that? For the money??" 

“Well... yeah. I did it for the money at first. But now I don’t need the money. So I just kind of enjoy it. And fuck man. I’m completely ID driven. I’ll take the pleasure now and punishment later. I couldn’t sacrifice orgasms for law and order if I’m being honest.” She shrugged. “Sex is nice.” Suddenly, the car shuddered to a halt with J just barely pulling it over. There was a loud banging sound, and some gear scraping noises, accompanied by clouds of smoke coming out of the engine. This, of course, was followed by several paragraphs of French cussing as everyone got out. Rodney did not enjoy the sudden change and loud noises, clinging, not physically, but more in closeness, to Beth. The only one that actually talked to him. 

"What's- what's the issue?" Oh great. Gerry was a mechanic, and if he were here- if he were here none of this would've happened. Right. Rodney knew the structure of the human brain like the back of his hand but he couldn't understand how to put gas in his car for the longest time. Tragic. "How bad is it?" 

“Pretty fucking bad. Piece of shit car.” J grumbled, kicking in one of the headlights. “We’re gonna have to find a place to stay for the night. There’s a motel down the road we can stay at.” He crouched down a bit so that Beth could hop onto his back. 

“Never even wanted a blowjob? Really? Just so that you can have law and order?” She questioned Rodney again, holding on tight to J. She still had so many questions. "I- I can pay for it." Rodney shoved his hands in his pockets. "Even if you kidnapped me and made me pee on the side of the road, I'll offer to be nice for once. I'm just tired and I want to relax and I have a couple hundred on me." He looked defeated, ultimately. It was almost sad, like he was fighting to keep his normal arrogant personality while fighting off sensory overload. 

"No, Beth, I don't- I don't know what that even means." Rodney was also quite terrified of saying the wrong thing to Beth around J. If he even hinted at flirting. He'd probably die. J shook his head. 

“Nah, it’s fine. We can pay. We dragged you into this anyways.” He huffed. Rodney seemed... off, but not in a way he could place. He just seemed different. Not much less arrogant, but different. 

“You’ve never heard of a blowjob?!” Beth gasped, her mouth hanging agape. “It’s— it’s like— Y’know, oral sex. But on a dude.” She explained. Rodney shrugged, 

"I don't really care. Just.. I want a room to myself. Or almost to myself. I need alone time sometimes, right now is one of those times." He began fidgeting again a little bit with his hands, much to his dismay, and grimacing at Beth still trying to explain whatever the hell this was to him. He knew the word- of course- since he went to Highschool at one point- but just not what it meant. Considering the prefix he managed to make out, "Beth.. are you talking about.. sex with your- your mouth? Why would you think I'd know about that?" As much as slightly troubled, he also still looked embarrassed. Beth rolled her eyes. 

“Forgive me for thinking a neurosurgeon would know what a blowjob was. And it’s not as gross as it sounds. ” She slid off of J’s back as they walked into the motel. It was dingy, and looked like it hadn’t been updated— or cleaned— since the 80’s. J begrudgingly went up to the front counter to get them rooms while Nicolas saw what he could do about the van. It was old, and crummy, and a write off at this point, but they couldn’t stay at the motel forever. The lady at the counter welcomed them as soon as they walked in, a computer on the desk with a list of rooms waiting to be filled. 

"How many rooms do you need? Each sleeps 4, and if you're a party, you can get a joint room. Please ask me any questions you have!" Rodney turned to Beth and mumbled something like, 

"there are some things you hear about and somewhat understand, but never know what /exactly/ they are. Glad you find it interesting enough to keep bringing it up though." He wasn't annoyed, but still didn't know why sex was so interesting that she could hold a conversation on it. J looked over at the list of rooms waiting to be filled. It was almost empty. 

“Oh. Thank you. Uh, two rooms I guess, then,” he turned around to look at everyone standing beside him. “Nicolas, Luca and Adrien, and me, Beth, and— and Rodney.” The woman smiled warmly and set up the arrangements on the computer. “And, dumb question, is there any car dealerships around here?” The woman looked a bit puzzled, taking a minute to think.

“Hm... no. Sorry about that.” J sighed deeply, his shoulders rising and falling with impatience. 

“It’s no problem. Thank you anyways.” He proceeded, distributing room keys and walking towards them. 165 and 166 were the rooms they were looking for. And when they made it to them, they found they weren't in the worst condition. Sure it wasn't the fanciest place, which upset Rodney greatly as he would've preferred his hotel that charged $1k a night and gave roomservice...if it was dark and quiet he could recharge pretty quickly. Just being up and about for longer than usual really screwed with the schedule he always followed. The rooms were linked by a door in the wall that could be unlocked and you could walk between them. Sadly he knew he wouldn't be alone; at least one of them had to share the room with him.  
Beth flopped down onto one of the big beds, sinking into its colour block quilt that was probably older than she was. 

“See? S’not that bad. Rodney probably isn’t too happy with this arrangement though.” She said, staring up at the stucco’ed ceiling. The motel was kinda like her parents house, just without all the religious imagery. Out dated, but cozy. J laid on the quilt beside her, closing his eyes. Insomnia made it hard for him to even want to try sleeping most of the time, but after the day he’d had, he was pretty much walking and talking while asleep. Rodney had a whole bed to himself; though he was used to bigger considering where he lived. The lights were off, and it was somewhat calming to not be conversing or thinking about so many things at once. He was drifting off within a few minutes, thankfully; mindlessly listening to Beth and J moving about and whispering. Rodney sleepily threw his glasses on the other side of the bed, loosened a few buttons on his shirt , and got more comfortable. As much as he could be in such a cheap place. But a lot of things happened today, and this wasn't exactly the worst of them.  
Beth laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. J had drifted asleep within a few minutes, but she just.... couldn’t. There wasn’t any white noise to listen to, and cars only passed by the little motel occasionally. Her phone had shitty service all the way out there, and turning on the tv would wake everyone up. She didn’t want to wake J after the day he’d had, and how difficult it usually was for him to get to sleep without any medication. Most of all, she just.... wasn’t tired. Her brain wouldn’t shut up, not that it was talking about anything in particular. She got up quietly, walked over, and sat on the side of Rodney’s bed.

“Psst. Rodney. You up?” Rodney rolled over uncomfortably, still half asleep before she sat on the edge of his bed. He had just fallen back asleep but was woken up again. He was groggy and in no state to talk or do anything, making a soft noise of discontent and sleepiness. Eventually he could force out a soft 

"what?" And turning away from her in bed. Beth laid down on her back, staring at the ceiling. 

“I just want someone to talk to.” She said softly, feeling the comforter beneath her. It was softer than the one in the other bed. She could feel a soft heat radiating off of Rodney, and smiled a bit. She figured he probably wasn’t too happy about having her in his bed, taking up his space and asking him questions even though it’s night and they’re supposed to be asleep, and J would snap his neck if he found them. He turned his head towards her, squinting at her as he really could hardly see her. 

"What? Talk about what?" Rodney didn't understand what her motives were for talking to him again, especially when he was still half asleep. His hair wasn't all done up anymore, it always curled up during the night and his coworkers he sometimes spent the night with usually commented on how cute he looked in the morning. Rodney groaned, forcing himself to sit up, facing her. Beth continued to face the ceiling, shifting her eyes to look at Rodney. With the curly hair and lack of glasses, he was kinda cute. 

“Yknow. Stuff. Anything everything. J’s asleep so I’ve got no one to talk to.” She said, propping her head up on her elbow, looking at his face. In addition to wanting someone to talk to, she wanted to know more about Rodney. He was like a different species. An enigma. Beth hadn’t encountered anyone like him before, ever. It was intriguing. 

"Oh. I see." He cracked his knuckles and crossed his legs. "You think I'm interesting. You like listening to me talk. Well, I don't blame you. If it's any interest to you, I don't live in this exact timeline. I'm from- farther away. But where I'm from, we're highly advanced. I started working for the best medical agency when I was very young, and I've been working since. I get paid quite well, and I happen to go to fancy events- like, balls like in fairy tale movies. I'm the manager of my coworker, Mello, and we've been working together since I started my job there. I'm not exciting but I know lots about medical things, surgery, the human brain; I even had a special interest in astronomy for a while." Rodney's voice was highly annoying if you didn't like it, but it was bearable to listen to when he was rambling and you asked him to. He mostly just talked about himself and how great he was, though. Beth rolled back over to stare at the ceiling, nodding. She had tuned out at the self praise part, but kept nodding and letting out little mhm’s and yeah’s? Occasionally. She had picked up what he had said, but it only partially registered in her brain. This wasn’t the kind of small talk she liked. 

“Sweet. I’m a stripper who barely passed high school cause I like getting fucked up. So, this Mello guy, do you have a crush on him? Is he cute? Have you ever even had a crush?” She asked, stretching on the big bed, her joints cracking quietly. 

"Mello?" Rodney's face fell. "I'm not gay. No. I don't have a crush on him. He's a fat fuck with no concept of personal space. He likes to mess up my hair and pick me up and he just- god. He makes me so angry atleast half the time I'm around him. I'm higher up than him, so I should have authority other him." He was blushing a little, just because he was getting secondhand embarrassment from the memory of his subordinate having power over him just because of his size. "I mean... I've had a few crushes before. But they didn't last long, and I never acted on them." Rodney shrugged, "I do find many women attractive but don't have 'crushes' on them." Beth sat up now, interested in what he was saying. 

“So... could you, technically, in this dimension, fuck someone? Or jack off? Or have a relationship? Are the rules limited to that dimension? Have you ever thought about it? Why do you think sex is gross, anyways?” Beth asked, fiddling with her snake bites and aiming rapid fire questions at Rodney. Everything about him was alien and opposite to how she was, and it was one of the most interesting things ever to Beth. She figured it’d be kinda fun to see him react to some sort of sexual or romantic attention. He raised his eyebrows, in thought, 

"well, the rules would still apply here, but I'm sure no one would catch an out of timeline offender so you could say it's allowed? Because of the limited risk." Rodney curled his hair around his finger and glanced nervously over at Beth, "there are a lot of things I need to have on my mind, then things I find interesting are second. Sex is neither of those, so I don't exactly think about it often if at all. I just think it's gross because I mean- I was a very shut out child. And as I learned about human reproduction and all, that's fine. Having sex between a man and woman to conceive. Anything outside of that seems disgusting to me. I mean, what's the point, then? To do all that gross shit? Like I've heard of girls almost dying because their partner consensually choked them in bed, or they tear a part of their body because they had too much sex. Jesus Christ." Even thinking about it made him uneasy. He never really delved much further into the topic of sex because it was foreign and sounded painful in many ways. She nodded, contemplating. 

“You know, those are all... really good points. It is kinda gross when you think about it, and what’s the overall purpose? Hm. And kinky sex is a bit.... unnecessary.” She sat, nodding, as though to affirm her beliefs, before a huge smile spread across her face and she couldn’t hold it in any longer. Beth laughed a bit, pressing a pillow over her face to muffle the obnoxious noise. “Rodney. Rodney. Aside from you, I’ve literally had sex with everyone in that van. I got my uterus knocked behind my ribs once. You don’t even understand how funny this is.” His face flushed as he stared at her in disbelief. 

"And your- your boyfriend is okay with that? What in the world would drive you to do that? I mean, at least someone you're in a relationship with at the least...." he rubbed his temple, "but then again I'm clueless, right? I don't really have a say in this conversation." Rodney looked shocked and embarrassed, trying to understand why anyone would have sex with multiple people and be willing to get hurt during intercourse. He felt like he was the only one not in on a joke. "Beth, explain it to me. Why is this something you enjoy doing so much? Why do you talk about it so freely? Like it's not a private thing?"

“Well, first, lets start by saying I didn’t fuck them when I was with J. And I wouldn’t. And you’re not clueless, I just think it’s kinda fun to watch you react to this stuff. And I didn’t willing get my uterus knocked behind my ribs. That wasn’t a fun time.” She said, wincing at the memory. She had to go in for surgery, and stay in the hospital for 3 days. And they made her see a counsellor. It wasn’t terribly amazing. “I guess I can talk about because I’m... I’m like, desensitized to it. I spent half my life in a place where showing anything more than an inch of skin was shameful, and disgusting. Then I spent the rest of it in a place where sex was no big deal. That probably fucked me up.” She shrugged, reaching over to pat his thigh. “And getting to nut is nice too.”

"I understand. Your environment has a direct impact on your growth and if that's the kind of life you lead in that kind of a place then it shouldn't surprise me." Rodney looked up at the ceiling and back to her, seemingly thinking about what to say to not ruin the conversation until she touched his thigh and he quizzically stared at her, raising an eyebrow in question. "Though what exactly do you mean by that? I mean... what is....... nut???" Beth sat up, looking down at his face. She furrowed her brow quizzically and thought about it for a long, long time. Neither of them said anything for a good 45 seconds, awkwardness and the question hanging heavy in the air. Beth smoothed out a wrinkle in the bed sheet, and cleared her throat.

“The fuck do you mean what is nut?” 

"Beth." Rodney commenced placing a hand on his forehead like he seemed very disappointed in her, "I'm very high class and I don't know the slang you use. I've never heard that word used except in the context of food that I happen to be allergic to. I feel like I shouldn't know but can you please just tell me so I don't feel like an actual idiot?" Beth sighed, chewing her lip for a few seconds. 

“Don’t— don’t feel like an idiot. I mean like... like, jizz. Cum.” She took a deep breath. “/semen/ Rodney, I mean /semen./“ her face wrinkled up a bit. The terminology seemed so... medical. And foreign. And.... well, gross. But to be far, so is cum. She looked at his face hoping to god he got the point. “But in this context I mean....” she cringed again at the formality of the words. “Orgasming.” Rodney was easy to fluster, as he nervously fiddled with the bottom of his dress shirt that had came untucked. His face was flushed, 

"I- yes I know what that- I understand. I know what an orgasm is, shockingly." He cringed hearing the words spewed out over and over. Such disgusting words that brought about disgusting thoughts; medically based. He did, at least, understand the concept of orgasming and how it's the most pleasure a human can feel. He still never really was interested or thought about it. Being liked and listened to and being looked up to- that made him feel good as hell. 

“Well you asked!” Beth spat indignantly, getting off of the bed. She had only said any of that shit to explain to him. A fucking neurosurgeon who didn’t know what nut was. A neurosurgeon, with a penis presumably, at that. She laid back down beside him, sighing loudly. At least she wouldn’t have to hear Rodney say “orgasm” again. He flinched and whispered her to please be quieter, clearly uncomfortable, 

"yeah and thanks for telling me. I don't know why you have to make up words for already existing things but I guess that's just how the English language works. Though... I guess I respect your lifestyle. Even if I won't ever really "get" it. I mean, I've had people come onto me before. I'd say it's because I'm so attractive but Mello says it's because I'm rich. I usually turn them down. I'm too busy to have a relationship. And aren't you only supposed to have sex with someone you're in a relationship with?" 

“Aw. It’s kinda sad. Casual sex is a ride.” She said, sitting up once again. She side glanced at him for a bit, a wicked grin spreading across her face. She slowly shifted onto his lap, straddling him. She wiggled her hips a bit, giggling and looking down at Rodney.  
“How’s the view from down there?” She whispered, placing her hands on his abdomen. Rodney started to turn slightly pink in the face again, shocked and unsure of what the hell to do. His shaking hands couldn't find their place. 

"I- I- you- you're- what are you doing?" Basically he was letting a girl straddle him in bed. That wouldn't be so bad if her boobs weren't, like, in his face. And if he wasn't staring at them and then at her, back and forth before staring down because he felt disrespectful. He could easily be felt shaking a little. Beth rotated her thumbs in tiny circles on Rodney’s abdomen. Her heart thumped in her chest as she moved her body back and forth slowly. 

“Oh Yknow. Just taking a seat.” She teased, before laughing quietly at how nervous he seemed. “Don’t look so nervous. Everything’s fine.” She purred, pushing her hair behind her ear and smiling at him. He stared down at the hands that touched him intimately, just gently rubbing his skin and seeming to enjoy themselves. He could hardly see but he could definitely /feel/ many things. Rodney tried to speak a few times but stuttered so badly he gave up, curling his toes as he felt himself starting to heat up a little, mostly in the face but also just slightly below the belt. 

"Is this- are you- are you h-ha-having fun?" Beth grabbed Rodney’s glasses and gently placed them on his face. His face was flushed and she could feel her own face start to heat up a bit. She’d never admit it but she was enjoying this quite a bit. She dug her nails into his stomach just a bit, nervously trying to get a grip on something, anything. She looked down at him, freezing her hips in place. 

“Are you?” When his glasses were put back on and he could see her, chest in his face, smile, flushed cheeks, hands groping his lower stomach under his shirt- he didn't know what to do with himself- like he froze in place because he was so unsure and scared he didn't want to do anything wrong. 

"I- I'm- well, im- I'm confused, and terrified, a-and anxious out of my mind, and I have no idea what in hell you're trying to do, but, I guess so. It's- nice? I don't get- I don't get touched, a lot. And when I do it usually doesn't feel okay." Beth frowned slightly. Not exactly the reaction she was looking for. Or the reaction she usually got. Or the reaction you’d expect an adult virgin to have to this kind of situation with a very pretty girl. She tucked a lock of his curly hair back, clearing her throat and sitting up a bit more. 

“Would you like me to stop? I’ll stop if you want.” He really, really liked how it felt to be close to another person. Especially a cute girl. Rodney slowly, unsurely moved his hands to loosely rest on the curve of her back. 

"I don't- I don't know what you're trying to do so- I-I'm not sure I can give you a conclusive answer." Rodney tensed and intended his thighs to try and relieve the heat between them, biting his lip and trying not to make eye contact, or stare at her chest, or make it seem like he was as nervous as he really was. "Please just- tell me- what /are/ you trying to do?" Beth thought for a few seconds, chewing her lip thoughtfully. 

“I really don’t know. I didn’t think that I would get this far. You’re kinda cute when you’re not so fucking uptight.” She smiled, laughing quietly. She shivered slightly when his hands rested on her back. “I’m glad you’re at least kind of enjoying all of this.” He scoffed, retaining the resting bitch face he wore constantly, 

"I'm- you- you just caught me when I was half asleep! I'm not uptight, I'm just smart and I follow my own rules." Rodney tapped his fingers on the pack of his palm, awkwardly staring down and away from her chest. "If you're just doing this to get a reaction out of me it isn't going to work. I don't- girls don't scare me Beth." She smirked, leaning in closer to his face. 

“I know that girls don’t scare you. But I do, don’t I?” She laughed a little, grinding against him again, licking her lips. His inexperience and fear was kind of... arousing? Which Beth wouldn’t admit in a million years. It was like teasing a puppy with a treat. She wanted to see how far he would go, and what she could get away with. His eyes were wide; and so innocent. His expression was of one...taken advantage of. Scared. And yet his body was liking this. Instinctually, he hips raised when she ground down on his crotch and he /shivered/. Rodney had just been pointing out how useless and gross casual sexuality was, and now that's as held against him. He was at the beginning of getting the joke he was left out on. Because, god, did she terrify him. But it was good, whatever she was aiming to do to him. 

"I- fuck. I am." He choked out, ashamed and caught in such an alien standpoint he'd never been in. Girls didn't touch him. They never did. Beth leaned down, half an inch from his face. 

“Good.” She grinned. She had been a bottom her whole life, but god did she understand now. Having this kind of power over someone, seeing the pleasure on their face, it was... addictive. She gently kissed his neck, sucking and biting, leaving dark, blooming hickeys down his neck and onto his collarbones, all without stopping the movement of her body, before pulling away and looking him dead in the face. The feeling of a woman's lips against his neck made his entire face flush and his lower stomach flutter as he sighed, leaning his head to the side and biting his bottom lip, trying to focus. Focus. God, what the hell was he letting her do to him? It wasn't sex, but it felt wrong. The dirty kind of wrong that made you feel deviant for liking it. 

"Beth, what are- what are you- uh," Rodney was practically panting by the time she was finished messing with him and looked down at him like she owned him. He looked back up at her, confused and willing. If no one else knew- maybe just a bit more. Not too far. Beth gently grabbed his jaw, tilting his face up so he had no choice but to look at her. 

“Wanna fuck?” She whispered coyly, eager to see how far he’d go for her. Her shorts were getting damp at this point, and she knew he was definitely ready at this point. She knew she’d eventually regret giving him the hickeys, but his reaction made it so, so, so worth it. She reached down between her own thighs stroking him gently, and waiting for an answer. Rodney's eyes went wide and he stared straight up at her in disbelief. 

"I-I-l don't-" he stuttered, "think this is- a good idea- b-Beth-!" The last word escalated into a yelp as she grabs between his thighs and his face visibly began heating up again. He felt like he was on fire. His body needed it and the nerves in his abdomen twinged slightly, making him jump, as it fluttered again in a good sort of way, and he had no other choice but to surrender. Rodney's eyes darted down to his pants when he had the horrifying realization he had an erection, and was now frozen in fear. So this was it. The moment he loses his virginity before he's even kissed a girl. And she isn't his girlfriend; just some chick with a boyfriend he'll never meet again. Beth pouted. 

“No, not a good idea?” She crosses her arms and sat up, unmoving. “Guess I’ll stop then.” She shrugged, and slid off his lap, sitting on the edge of the bed. She refused to let a single part of her touch him. Of course it was a bad idea, that was the fucking point. But he didn’t need to say anything about it. So now he could wait, and he could beg, and he could plead. And then she’d give it to him. He could breathe again, though still in shock he had almost gotten laid. But if she wasn't going to touch him he would have to go take a cold shower to get rid of... that. Rodney almost felt sort of angry, that she'd cause the problem and then remove herself from the situation entirely. Though he was entranced by pretty girls he still got mad over petty things. 

"You're a cunt," he stammered, voice shaking, "in gonna have to go take a cold shower at 3 am because of you." He grabbed the space between his legs where her hand had been and shuttered. Even his own touch felt somewhat good. It was terrible. The feeling of being hard. "You- you just played with me. And left me, is that what you wanted? To mess with me?" She rolled her eyes. 

“No, Rodney, I want to fuck you. But you think it’s a bad idea and I’m not gonna force you to lose your virginity. You don’t give hickeys to toy with someone. And if your dumb ass could sit back down and get a fucking grip and just say /yes/ then I will /happily/ have sex with you, but only if you do the aforementioned first. Have I made myself fucking clear?” Beth hissed. How dare he act like the victim in this? He was the one who said no, and then yelled at her for ‘messing’ with him. What was this, the 9th grade? She wasn’t gonna get blueballed twice in one night. Not a fucking chance. How was he, the one discussing how disgusting he idea of sex was about five minutes ago, trying to push away disgustingly deviant thoughts himself now? Her body wanted him, and to be fair itwas pretty obvious his wanted her. 

"I- sorry." He had already unbuckled his belt, throwing it to he side anyways, because he wasn't sure what would or wouldn't happen. "I don't- I've never- I don't know what in hell im doing. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it." Rodney admitted, body aching for her on top of him again. "But if you want, I, I could try-" 

“Shhhh...” she said, placing her hand gently on his jaw again. “Just lay down for me, and I’ll take it all from there, okay? You’ve got nothing to worry about.” She squirmed a bit, rubbing her thighs together. It was interesting to see a man so adamant about hating sex so desperate, and to see him want... her. There was no chance in hell J was waking up, after his 3rd day with no sleep. Beth looked at the hickeys and admired her handiwork, smirking a bit. “Welcome to the dark side, I guess.” He didn't like it. How dirty it made him feel. Like he was losing his sense of who he was by directly contradicting his morals just because a hot girl gave him an erection. Rodney placed a hand on hers and looked away. He couldn't bear to wait and he left to think like he usually did. If she could just get on with it so he wouldn't feel guilty anymore, it would be nice. 

"I don't- I'm not used to the attention. I'm not sure what I should be doing." He stuttered, staring down as he frantically tried to pull down his caught zipper. 

“Like I said. I got it. Don’t worry.” She purred in his ears, tugging at his earlobe with her teeth and taking off his slacks all together, along with his briefs. She straddled him again, pulling her shirt over her head and wiggling out of her shorts. She leaned down quickly to kiss him, shortly and gently, before taking a deep breath and lowering herself onto his erection. Sure it wasn’t the most impressive, but it was something. Her hands rested on his chest right below his collarbones, gently tapping as she found her rhythm. He was a bit too overwhelmed at first with her moving so suddenly and advancing onto him, grabbing her hips and digging his nails into her. The kiss gave him butterflies. His first kiss. Rodney tried to say something about it before his lower abdomen shot sudden pleasure up his thighs and his toes curled. 

"I- fuck--!" He groaned exceptionally loud when she sat on his dick, breathing heavily and shaking in the hands. "You're-- its---" Rodney was lost for words- he was so sensitive. Each breath she took, every time she pushed herself down onto his dick made his pleasure center flare up and he couldn't breathe. "--amazing-exquisite- fantastic-" he whispered under his breath. Beth did her best not to make a snarky comment on the fact that Rodney was moaning things such as “exquisite” under his breath. It was almost hilariously ironic how easily she was able to turn him, how simple it was to get him to see why she couldn’t understand why he’d never had sex. It wasn’t terribly good on her end, but not necessarily bad either. What made it hot for her was how much he was enjoying it, how lost he was in all of it. He seemed a bit out of breath, and Beth prayed to god he didn’t have an asthma attack during this. She’d lose her mind. Despite her best efforts, soft moans kept escaping her mouth along with little encouragements, yes’s, pleases, and good boy’s. She quickened her pace, biting her bottom lip raw and moving her hands up to the base of his neck. Rodney had never really known or expected such noises would ever come from him; the moaning, breathless, whining, the way he was so overcome with his first time in a woman brought him practically to his knees. Metaphorically. He was at her mercy, basically, as he, again, grabbed her hips and squeezed them hard as he felt her hands clamp around his neck. It was soft at first and he didn't understand what she was doing. All he did understand was the feeling of heat between his legs was rising and he was sloppily bucking his hips into her, muffling himself with one hand over his mouth, continually letting himself moan, loud and pitifully. Beth was a bit shocked at how much she was enjoying this, her face pink. Usually she hated being on top. But she didn’t mind this. She tightened her hands around his neck, and she could feel his hips desperately bucking up to meet her. It was fucking pathetic. It was a lot easier to feel sympathetic about guys this inexperienced when she was a teen, and didn’t have much experience herself. But now it just seemed a bit sad, but incredibly hot. She drank in the faces he made in an attempt not to moan, and every little word that managed to get past his lips without becoming a tiny monosyllabic moan. His hands felt perfectly in place on her hips. The entire experience was giving her so much to work for in the way of teasing him, mostly about his precious views on sex and how it should go. She was entirely sure she’d changed his mind now.

"I- it's-" he stuttered, in a daze of pleasure that was suddenly very sharply rising, forcing him to stop and try to slow her hips from moving as he didn't know if he could handle any more, "t-too much- fuck- /fuck/," as soon as she choked him, he felt all sorts of things. Fear, for one, slight pain, and again the heat that came with arousal. He groaned as much as whimpered when she did that, struggling to breathe and struggling to speak. He assumed he'd already had an orgasm and they should stop now, considering how good it had felt, even though he /didn't/. "I'm- I think I-" Rodney held a hand tightly on her arm that choked him while trying to speak. 

“Hush. We a-aren’t even close t-to being finished. You d-didn’t even cum!” She said, a bit indignantly, before remembering who she was dealing with. She sighed, picking up the pace a bit, and trying not to let herself get out of rhythm as the heat in her lower belly grew. “It just.... I-it only gets better from h-here.” She grinned. All she could think about was how good this must feel for Rodney, and she could see it on his face, hear it in his voice, and feel it when he grasped her hips and desperately pushed upwards. 'She knows what she's doing', he thought, 'I'll be fine. I think.' And continued thrusting into her, trembling in the thighs as the feeling of heat built up quicker, much more violently, and he could hardly handle it. But she didn't stop, didn't slow for him to calm down; and he was forced to endure whatever in hell was going to happen to him. Rodney duh his fingernails into her as hard as he could, fingers and legs shaking, groaning and panting so hard he felt lightheaded. 

"This is-- I can't-- I fucking can't--" he whimpered; he couldn't take this; the heat, the entirety of what this /felt/ like. It was overwhelming. And before she could even beg her to stop, he was slamming his dick into her, crying out and with one hand buried in her hair, yanking it and cumming inside of her with a muffled "-fUCK! Fuck! Oh god- oh fuck-" Just from the look on his face, Beth could tell he was cumming. Everything that happened after not only affirmed that Belief, But was adorable and hot all at the same time. The way he pulled her hair and how his hips seemed to move on their own, and the moans. Oh god, the moans. On an entirely different level of desperation, and urgency to cum. She didn’t even care about not being able to get her release, as she gently let go of Rodney’s neck and laid down on top of him, her head on his chest. She knew he wouldn’t like it, but all she wanted were a few safe moments afterwards. His back arched off the bed, and his eyes rolled back as he climaxed, leaning his head back and whimpering in the afterglow, hips twitching. "Oh... m-my god.... Beth... I- I...." Rodney panted, out of breath, shaking hard and incredibly dazed. "I couldn't-" he was so shocked, almost amazed even, completely appalled at the intensity he was forced to endure and god it was /good/. He didn't understand how she could do this so many times with so many people; it was too special a feels for him to just hand out to whoever wanted it. and yet, it seemed like that was what he just did. There was a loss for words. 

“Couldn’t what? You okay baby boy?” Beth asked, not lifting her head. She planted a gentle kiss on the underside of his chin. She figured they had about T minus 5 minutes until another debate about sex started. At least now maybe he’d semi understand. She could hear his heartbeat thumping loudly and wildly against his chest, his whole body warm and almost begging for more human contact.  
He stammered, the stress he had endured yesterday was gone. Completely. Like a load taken off his shoulders. He felt calm, and still recovering, but he could try and choke out a sentence. 

"I couldn't.. I- I couldn't take it I- it was so overwhelming I can't- can't describe it-" Rodney ran his fingers through his curls, "I also- I also didn't mean to pull your hair, I just- I needed to hold onto something and- yeah. Sorry. That probably hurt."

“Oh, it did. But that’s okay. I liked it. I didn’t hurt you when I was choking you, did I? I... I haven’t really ever done that. It was a bit of a shot in the dark.” She admitted. As embarrassing as it was, laying there with Rodney after all that was calming and pleasing and warm. She was shocked he was able to put up with her this long, and that he was able to string together a coherent sentence right after all of that. He shook his head gently, 

"no, you- you didn't hurt me. Not a-at all, really." Rodney didn't want to admit it but he /liked/ it. He liked it a lot. Even if it made him lightheaded and slightly scared, it felt good. "But you- you just seemed mildly pleased. Not really as into it as... I was." He pointed out, wondering if girls could have an orgasm as good as that, if it was even possible for him to give her one. He was tired, but even then he felt like he needed to repay her in some way.

“Oh. Yeah. About that...” Beth said, pondering the right way to go about this. Had it been any other guy, she would’ve been upfront about it, and probably would have even made him feel bad about. But Rodney was a special case. “It’s because I uh, it’s because I didn’t cum.” She shrugged. “That’s all. No big deal really.” 

"No, I mean- I know that." He started to feel common sense that he so carelessly threw to the side returning. It was strange what she could do to him. "I just- I wanted to know if I- god nevermind. I have no idea what in hell im doing." Rodney leg go of her waist, using the other hand to pull up his briefs so he felt decent, atleast. "Sorry, I don't know what I'm talking about either." He couldn't make eye contact with her. Not after her seeing him so powerless. That made him feel small, and insignificant, and easy. 

“Wanted to know if you could what?” Beth asked, petting his head. The awkwardness was setting back in, and she could tell Rodney was having regrets. Well, maybe no regrets per say, but something definitely wasn’t all right with him. Despite the fact that he was at least trying to be semi decent, pulling up his briefs, Beth didn’t even bother to move. The whole experience was tiring, the day was tiring, and trying to understand all of Rodney was kind of physically draining too. It kind of felt good, to finally be “smarter” than him, to be the one in charge. And she knew he felt uncomfortable with that fact. He didn't plan on this, it happened so fast he couldn't think rationally and now he was very, very regretful of many things he had done. That didn't mean he hadn't enjoyed it; just maybe wasn't ready for it when it occurred. Still, there was one more thing he felt he had to do, or would attempt. 

"Is there any way you could- or I could-" he sighed, trying to avoid saying it directly, "you know better than me, though I am a professional in anatomy, there has to be another way for a woman to achieve orgasm than penetration." Beth winced a little at his word choice. Why did he have to be so.... so, so fucking Smart. All the time. Even when asking if he could please her, he was still being annoying. She felt a bit guilty for thinking that, but it was true. He sounded like a doctor explaining an illness, not a hookup. “I mean, only if you want to. There’s tons of ways. How comfortable are you with using your fingers...?” She asked, glancing down at his hands. 

"My- hands? Fingers?" A thousand things he could use them for popped up in his head upon being asked, a few of them standing out more than usual that he decided were significant. "I'm very comfortable, quite capable using my fingers for certain things; I'm a professional piano player. By that I mean I'm really, really good. So judging by that I'd say they're pretty able." Rodney glanced down at his hand. His fingers weren't as soft as her tiny chubby hands; his fingers were long and as bony as he was. He found it surprising his hand was larger than hers, considering how he was shorter than her. "What would you like me to do with them?" 

“Show me something first. Hold up two fingers.” She instructed, holding up two of hers. “And then do this.” She said, making the come here motion with them. “I don’t care what else you can do with them, although I’m sure the list is extensive and impressive and boring. All you need to be able to do right now is that. Do you think you can handle that?” She asked, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. It was high school all over again, teaching gangly boys who came too fast how to do shit. But she had to make exceptions for Rodney, and be patient with him, doing her best not to make him feel uncomfortable. 

"Uhm. Yes." He sat up slowly, resting his back against the headboard. "I'm- educated. I know how your body works; I've studied every part of... you know. Im sure I can figure it out." Rodney stammered unsurely, gently moving her thigh and moving his hand down her cunt, like a doctor would, almost. Before he anxiously managed to insert two fingers into her, much faster than she might've expected and actually more expertly than he thought he'd be able to. His eyes weren't needed, he knew, to an extent, where everything was. That included her g-spot. "Like this?" Rodney looked up at her like he was still not sure of his ministrations, curling his fingers and pushing them against the front wall inside her cunt, hitting the right spot first try.  
Beth inhaled sharply, before letting it out in a small hiss. 

“Yeah, that’s it alright.” She said, biting back a moan as pleasure shot through her body. She grabbed him arm, allowing her nails to dig in just a bit. She hadn’t really believed him when he said he knew what he was doing, especially after how this night had been going. But this was a welcome surprise. He was moving quicker than she expected him to be able to, figuring he would need to be told what to do and coaxed through the ordeal. 

"Oh- was that- good? Alright atleast?" He asked gingerly, slowly thrusting his fingers deeper and then pulling them back like he was still just learning how to do this. "You can- you can tell me what to do. Since you know best. Feel free to boss me around." Rodney smoothed back his hair with his free hand, anxious, placing it on one of her thighs and staring down at what he was doing. He only just noticed her freckles were not just on her face. They were all over her. Beth squirmed a bit, her face red hot, refusing to make eye contact.

“I-it’s better than alright. You’re— f-fuck— you’re doing g-good.” ‘What’s He staring at?’ She thought, noticing he’d been looking down quite a bit. Maybe one of her tattoos was weirding him out? Maybe he hadn’t seen an actual vagina before? Or maybe he just wanted to avoid eye contact as much as she did. Beth was pretty embarrassed by how much she was enjoying it, and how much she was moaning and pleading quietly, grinding against his hand. The second she spoke his eyes snapped back up to her. Good? That relieved him. He wondered what he should do with the other fingers? They didn't seem to have a place. Rodney flushed at such dirty noises /for him/, especially the way her breath was labored and deep, coming in quick gasps; her muscles clenching around his fingers as he became more insistent on moving his arm to move him fingers, harder than before. Rodney felt his glasses fall to the bridge of his nose when he glanced downwards, wondering, something about two major female pleasure centers, and he was wondering what would happen if both were stimulated at the same time. He dare not break his rhythm, though. "That's... that's good." He mumbled in response. Beth tried to catch her breath, digging her nails into Rodney’s arm desperately. She hadn’t even been somewhat prepared for how experienced he seemed, quickly finding every spot that drove her crazy. She bit her lip, whimpering a bit. Heat radiated off her body and she wanted to savour every last moment of this. She could tell the noises she was making were encouraging Rodney, and it seemed a shame that she had to cover her mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. Rodney was shocked at how she seemed to enjoy it, and almost assumed she was faking. 

"Is that- does it feel good?" He stammered, too nervous to move his occupied hand, groping the underside of her thigh with the other and slowly inching downwards where he could use three of his fingers on his left hand to more anxiously than with his right, rub her clit in slow circles. 

"Uh- just- tell me if this feels good or not. Because I'll stop if not." Holy shit. Rodney had just surpassed about 43% of the guys Beth had been with. She tried to compose herself enough to tell him how amazing it felt, but it came out as a choked, whimpery 

“s’good” in between moans. She could feel the heat in her lower abdomen building rapidly, as the muscles clenched around his hand, her thighs twitching. Her body pressed against him as much as possible, demanding as much touch as he could give. “F-fuck Rodney I-I-I—“ was all she could really get out. Rodney, still enstranged and horribly aroused, began to meet her pace, silently apologizing and forcing a third finger- if she could choke him he could push the limits she asked for too- and staring straight up at her. The second she moaned his name he was gone. He practically felt blood rush straight to his dick. 

"Uh- are you- uh-" he stuttered, heat blooming between his legs, practically resisting the urge to rut his hips against her. Her face- her voice- he almost wished she was available. She was beautiful in a different way then he'd normally be interested in. "Jesus, Beth," The third finger hurt a bit, but in the moment, she didn’t care. Her head tipped back and she gripped onto his as hard as she could, soft, pleased moans drifting out as she climaxed. When she first met Rodney, this wasn’t exactly the situation she assumed she’d be in. But here she was, with this awkwardly cute, inexperienced nerd, and she was absolutely loving it. Once she was on the come down, trying to catch her breath, she gently kissed his cheek. Her face was still hot with embarrassment and pleasure, and her bottom lip was chewed raw. He awkwardly withdrew his fingers, dripping wet, with a shocked expression and shaking in the hands and thighs. 

"Fuck, Beth. You- you're-" he couldn't seem to get out a sentence around her. To make it even worse he had gotten excited again and he didn't know what to do other than sleep it off. Rodney was so engulfed in whatever the hell "this" kind of living was; it was so much more alien than he'd ever imagined it would be. He pushed up his glasses with his wrist and pulled out his handkerchief he always had in his pocket for how wet his hands were. "Thank you for- all of that. It was. I don't think I deserved it much. I didn't even take you to dinner or anything. I don't even know you." There was a wet spot on the sheets now, and Rodney was going to have to sleep in it. He was still making a big deal out of all of this, and Beth still couldn’t wrap her head around it. She guessed it was because losing her virginity had been so.... unceremonious. And a long time coming at that. She felt like she should apologize to Rodney, but she didn’t know what for. Beth smiled, sheepishly climbing back into her clothes. 

“It’s no big deal. I don’t really expect anything in return. And not knowing me will make it easier to go back home and move on, right?” He shrugged, crossing his legs and covering the lower half of his face with his hand. 

"I don't know. I mean, I don't have a choice but. I wasn't really expecting any of this to happen. Not saying it wasn't good- it was better than that- but- I don't think I was ready. Mentally prepared. I like to have a plan of action and if it's thrown off it fucks with my head." Rodney wondered is masturbating was as good as sex. He contemplated it for a good few seconds before realizing he had no idea how to do it and didn't plan on it. So this really would be his first and last time doing this kind of thing. That made it all the more frustrating for him. 

“Sorry about that. I wasn’t planning on this either. I think I’m gonna shower.” She said, getting up and taking a long stretch. She hadn’t meant to rush him, but he didn’t really put up much of a fight over it. In fact, he got upset when she said she’d stop. Still, she was regretting the emotional aspects. She knew even if it was possible for them to be together, her and Rodney wouldn’t work. They just weren’t compatible in daily life. He probably didn’t even feel anything like that towards her anyways. “Oh, and by the way— it’s just Beth.” 

"...yeah. I get it." He shrugged, "Actually, I have a flight to catch in the morning. I might just call a limousine company to come pick me up. I've got about two hours to pack everything in my hotel." Rodney seemed so... eager to just get out already. Like he didn't want to look at her any more than he had to. "It's nothing personal, but I- don't want anyone to know about this. You're a very nice girl, Beth. It's a shame I'll never see you again." He took his slacks from the bottom of the bed and tugged them back on, clicking his belt back into place with a sort of pained expression. With each word she said, a feeling of pressure came over him; he could feel his heart pounding in his head. That was what he called the beginning of sensory overload. Got his schedule thrown off, had an experience with something he'd never done before- very overwhelming at that, that took so much sensory input- that wasn't a surprise he was set off. He felt like crying. But still he seemed like a cunt outwardly. Like a guy who fucks then leaves and never calls back. Beth could feel her heart absolutely sink. Her throat was closing up, and she turned away from him, folding her arms across her chest. This stung, and bad. It wasn’t that she’d never been in this situation before, because she had. Many times. But this time it.... hurt. It hurt inexplicably. She couldn’t understand what she’d done so, so wrong. The script for this was always the same. They were saying “you’re a nice girl, and an easy fuck. And I don’t want to see you ever again.” Beth’s body let out a pathetic little sniff, betraying her as her eyes welled up a bit. “I understand.” 

"It's not-" he took a deep breath. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. His instinct was telling him to run. Curl up into a ball. Something. "It's not that I don't like you but I- you don't need me. Don't need to be my acquaintance. You have a whole life so much different than mine. You're special to me, but then again, you're from another dimension. There's not much I can do as far as visiting goes. And- I don't- .....god," Rodney sat up after tying his shoes, looking over at her, "Im sorry for the... uhm. I don't know how to say... nevermind." How do you tell someone you met that day you're about to drive yourself straight into a meltdown if you keep talking? Rodney fidgeted with the blankets in his hand and stared at the ground. That was NOT happening. He'd just shut up, collect himself, and go. His free hand smoothed his hair back and longed for his home in the office. Tears rolled down Beth’s cheeks and she angrily wiped them away, refusing to meet Rodney’s gaze. So what if he wanted to leave? If he was that unhappy then he had a right to get as far away from her as possible. 

“Yknow what, Rodney? It’s fine. It’s totally fine. I’m the idiot here for making you do all of that, and for thinking that any of this would work out at all. I’m sorry. I should’ve thought. And I don’t need the ‘nice girl’ bit. I’ve heard it enough, okay? Have a safe trip home.” She said coldly, crawling back into her own bed and facing away from him. She was angry at him, and angry at herself for showing him that he hurt her. He curled up on he edge of the bed, knees tucked tight together, hugging himself close. It was silent, and dark. He took a good five minutes to himself; slowly rocking back and forth upon his heels and carding his fingers through his hair. Rodney walked over and sat on the floor by Beth's bedside after taking a moment and writing her a note. 

"Beth, I'm being sincere." He started, "you were my first kiss, and first... I mean... in bed... and you were the first girl who isn't in my specific range of girls I find attractive and will talk to that I genuinely liked the personality of. And it was good. Good to meet you, and all. But I don't do human interaction. I don't flirt and I don't sweettalk and I don't do anything /social/ because I'm terrible at it. I can't read feelings well and I can't read into situations beyond physical advances, I don't understand a lot of the words you use, and I don't quite think I even have the capacity to talk for much longer. I do know that I didn't want to make you cry. You were nice to me. You're nice. A lot of people would just want to come on to me for my money and then talk shit about me. In fact, only about two people at my job genuinely like me. I'll leave you my phone number and I won't talk any more. I'm a retard. Sorry about all that. I like to hear myself talk." Rodney felt like he was talking to a ghost. He could hear her soft, hitching breaths throughout, and felt his stomach drop. He placed the sticky note with his phone number on the nightstand, placing his hand on Beth's shoulder for a moment, and leaving. He used his phone to order a limousine for two stops, and sat on the curb outside. It was pitch black out, and there was no noise at all. No cars were on the street except the occasional anomaly. He felt refreshed. Somewhat numb. But okay.


End file.
